GAME : REBUTAN KURSI
by ErnaSuperCute
Summary: pera nation diperintahkan author untuk bermain dalam permainan yang namanya aja udah aneh pasti cara bermainnya juga aneh. apakah yang akan terjadi apakah para nation mau bermain permainan itu?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **: Yeh, ini fic pertama gw. walaupun bukan cerita soalnya gw lagi males bikin cerita. tapi gw bakal ngajak para nation buat ikut serta dalam permainan yang menurut gw bakal bikin gila setengah hidup.

Yap, daripada nunggu lama lagi langsung aja di baca ya!

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia itu punya Hidakez Himaruya.

**-=SELAMAT MEMBACA=-**

* * *

Erna : "HALO! semuanya selamat datang di **STUDIO** gw yang **SUPER CUTE**. gw bakal ngajak kalian semua buat ikut bermain dalam permainan yang bakal bikin kalian gila setengah hidup dan kepala botak mulus."

N. Italy : "Vee~, emank nama permainannya apaan, Tor?"

Erna : "Oke, nama permainannya ADALAH... sebelum gw beritahu apa nama permainannya, pastikan telinga kalian sudah tertutup rapat karena... **NAMA PERMAINANNYA ADALAH 'REBUTAN KURSI' **(teriak pake toak gedung putih)."

England : "MONYET, GENDANG TELINGA GW PECAH!. TANGGUNG JAWAB GAK LO!"

Erna : "aih, aih... emank gw yang hamilin gendang telinga lo? sampe-sampe gw harus tanggung jawab. kan salah lo sendiri lagian gak mau nutup telinga lo."

England : "sialan lo"

Erna : "lagi pula gw gak lagi sial kok yang sial tuh lo bukan gw."

England : (mengutuki author di dalam hati).

America : "Sabarnya Iggy-ku sayang."

Japan : "Erna-san bagaimana cara bermainnya?"

Erna : "cara bermainnya ya gampang. petama gw akan menyusun kursi yang jumlahnya kurang satu dari jumlah pemain. Kedua saat lagu di putar kalian harus bergoyang dan di saat lagu berhenti di putar kalian harus cepat-cepat duduk di kursi. jika salah satu dari kalian tidak mendapatkan kursi maka dia akan gugur dari permainan ini. Ketiga gwakan menarik/mengambil/mengurangi satu kursi di setiap ronde-nya. mengerti?"

sepertinya semua yang ada di dalam studio cengo gak karuan.

1 jam kemudian...

1 hari kemudian...

1 minggu kemudian...

1 bulan kemudian...

1 tahun kemudian...

1 dekade kemudian...

1 abad kemudian...

berabad-abad kemudian...

Erna : "Oi, LAMA BANGET SIH MIKIRNYA! UDA NGERTI GAK?"

All : "Ngerti Tor!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : **Yap, ini masih awal gw gak tau harus nulis apa dan siapa aja yang bermain dalam permainan ini. silakan kalian Request siapa aja yang bakalan main dalam permainan ini. silakan sebutkan 10 nation buat ikut dalam permainan ini.

**RnR **diminta, Please...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter_ 2**

**Hay semuanya ketemu lagi dengan saya author yang jelas SUPER CUTE-nya (ah, masa?) ErnaSuperCute ..Kali ini saya berkerja sama membuat panpik ini bersama temen author yang namanya RukaV atau bisa dipanggil Eru.**

**Erna : ruka cepetan nulis disclaimer nya!**

**rUKa : Siap bos**

** Disclaimer : Hetalia bukan milik gue bukan milik author bukan milik kambing tetangga gua maupun tomatnya Spain. Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Jika Hetalia milik saya ,saya akan menjadikan Hetalia sebagai anime Yaoi.**

**Warning : Kegajean,Kenistaan,OOC,Typo,Dan sejenisnya. Tau kenapa ada kata 'Tempe Goreng Gosong'.**

**Kalau tak suka lebih baik tekan tombol back dari pada harus kehilangan rambutnya. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READING!**

**~~~SELAMAT MEMBACA~~~**

Ruka : baik untuk pesertanya adalah geng Axis power yaitu: N. Italy, Germany, dan Japan. Berikutnya ada Allied Forces yaitu: America, England, China, Russia, dan France (baca: om-om mesum).

S. Italy : untung gw gak disebut. Gw lagi males kalo harus permainan itu!

Prussia : sama gw juga gak habis pikir dari namanya aja udah aneh gimana mainnya? Kagak AWESOME

Ruka : oh iya!, gw lupa nyebut nama ente pada. Masuk deh sono! Uda ada di daftar tau!

S. Italy : UUUAAAAPPPPPAAAAA! GILA YA LO! DASAR BASTARD GILA!

Erna : uda weh capslock gw nanti jebol.

S. Italy : BIARIN CAPSLOCK LO JEBOL GW GAK PERDULI!

Ruka : IKUT GAK! KALO GAK IKUT. GW GAK BAKAL KASIH LO BAYARAN DAN TOMAT 10 TON! (maksa sambil mengacungkan pisau ke Romano).

Alhasil pun Romano ikut permainan dengan muka cemberut. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena semenya membantu Ruka, agar Romano ikut permainan. Dan semenya uda memohon sambil ngemis-ngemis sambil nangis bombay. Apa boleh buat kalau udah begitu dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Prussia : gw kagak bakal mau ikut game begituan... Namanya aja uda gak AWESOME... Gw gak akan takut sama ancaman lo yang murahan itu.

Erna : IKUT GAK! KALO GAK TERPAKSA GW AKAN MEMULANGKAN LO KE NEGARA LO DENGAN TIDAK ELIT DAN TIDAK AWESOME! (ngancam sambil memanggul palu yang gedenya Nauzubillah... Gede banget). GW AKAN MEMULANGKAN LO KE NEGARA LO DENGAN CARA MEMUKUL LU PAKE PALU INI! (sambil menjatuhkan palunya kelantai. Dan berhasil membuat studio itu goyang mau ambruk. Untung tuh studio uda pake semen t*ga rod*.)

Prussia : GYAAAA... jangan gitu dong... oke-oke gw ikut.

E/R : oke kalo begitu RONDE 1... **DIIIIIMMUUUUULLAAAAIIIIII!**

Permainan pun dimulai sang Author menyusun kursi yang jumlahnya jelas ada sembilan. Tersusun membentuk lingkaran saling membelakangi. Baru saja author selesai menyusun kursi kesembilan,Tiba-tiba America bertanya.

America : Tor kenapa kursinya kurang satu dari jumlah permainnya?

Erna : 'oh, America kenapa kamu gak dengar tadi sudah kujelaskan di chapter sebelumnya' *teriak author dalam hati* sudah seharusnya begitu America.

America : Kenapa harus begitu?

Erna : kalau tidak kurang satu dari jumlah pemainnya. Maka nama permainannya bukan rebutan kursi.

America : Oohh... begitu toh.

Kenapa America bisa tidak mengerti? Kita ulang kejadian kemarin.

Flashback

Kemarin saat Author sedang menjelaskan peraturan sekaligus cara bermainnya. America sedang berfokus pada Burgernya jadi dia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Author, jadi Amerika benar-benar tidak tahu tentang kenapa kursinya kurang satu buah. Namun, kenapa penjelasan yang lainnya dia mengerti? (yang ngetik aja bingung,Apalagi readernya).

Flashback End

Mari kita mulai ronde pertama. Author memutarkan sebuah lagu yang berjudul 'Bang Jali'. Awalnya author ngakak gak bisa berhenti karena mereka semua pada goyang Bang Jali sambil mengelilingi kursi itu.

_**Bang Jali**_

_**Bang Jali**_

_**Orangnya Bikin Happy**_

_**Bikin lo ketagihan**_

_**Semua jadi goyang**_

_**Bang Jal-**_

Lagu pun di stop secara mendadak oleh author. Dan terjadilah kerasak kerusuk keributan di arena tinju, eh... salah maksudnya... di arena permainan. Ada yang tinju-tinjuan. Ada yang adu jotos. Ada yang tendang-tendangan. Ada yang pukul-pukulan. Ada yang jitak-jitakan. Hampir ada yang melakukan gerakan seme dan uke(bukan author yang nulis tapi asistent-nya author yaitu si narator). (cat. Seterah kalian mau menghanyal kayak apa).

Mengapa meraka sampai begitu? Karena author menjanjikan sebuah hadiah misteri entah apa itu. Tapi rasanya cukup membuat yang lain tergiur dengan hadiah misteri itu. Author juga pernah bilang lakukan berbagai cara untuk dapat menjatuhkan lawan.

Dan yang gugur adalah N. Italy atau Feliciano Vargas atau juga Italia Veneziano. Oh, Feli kenapa kamu gagal lebih dulu?

Ruka : oke, lanjut ronde kedua.

Kursi pun ditarik satu buah. Author mulai memutar musik selanjutnya. Kali ini judul lagunya 'Oppa Gangnam Style'. Semuanya goyang Gangnam Style. Dan tiba-tiba South Korea ikutan goyang di kursi penonton.

**Areumdawo sarangseureowo**  
** Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey**

** Areumdawo sarangseureowo**  
** Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey**

** Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka**

** Oppa Gangnam Style**  
** Gangnam Style**

** Op, op, op, op**  
** Oppa Gangnam Style**  
** Gangnam Style**

** Op, op, op, op**  
** Oppa Gangnam Style**

** Eh, sexy lady**  
** Op, op, op, op-**

Dan lagu pun di stop mendadak lagi oleh author. South Korea pun berhenti goyangnya dengan wajah yang cemberut atau mungkin kesal sama sih author yang memberhentikan lagu itu dengan cara mendadak. Kejadian masih sama seperti yang di ronde pertama. (saya gak bisa mendeskripsikannya soalnya saya lagi males banget buat ngetik).

Yang gugur adalah S. Italy atau Lovino Vargas atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Romano.

**SKIP TIME**

(Seterah kalian yang mau orang (nation) gugur duluan di ronde 3 – 8 siapa aja. Author lagi bingung Setengah mati. Rasanya mau bunuh diri *author curhat*).

Sekarang sudah memasuki babak final yang tersisa adalah UK-e(entah kenapa nama itu cocok dengannya) dan Germany.

USA aka America si Seme dari UK-e sedang mendukungnya di kursi penonton sambil teriak-teriak pake toak gedung putih dan berkata "**PASTI UKE-KU YANG AKAN MENANG, IGGY-KAN UKE-NYA SEORANG HERO!**". Teriaknya dan alhasil pun dapat Membuat si author jengkel dan saking jengkelnya si author. Author pun menyumpal mulut Alfred F. Jones(baca : alpret ep jones. Jones : jomblo ngenes) dengan tempe goreng yang warnanya sama hitamnya kayak Scone buatan England aka Arthur Kirkland (baca: Artur Kerikkan). Entah dapat dari manah tuh Tempe Goreng Gosong. Peringatan : tempe goreng kan uda asin. Kalo gosong tuh asinnya bisa menjadi 50 kali lipat dari biasanya.

N. Italy aka Feliciano Vargas (baca: pelisiano per gas) si Uke-nya Germany aka Ludwig Beilschmidt (baca: lutwik bel permen mint). Feliciano memberikan dukungan dan mendoakan agar ludwig menang. Saking berisiknya membuat kuping author berdenging. Akhirnya mulut feliciano pun disumpal dengan hal yang sama seperti alfred.

Indonesia : tempe goreng itu rasanya uda ada rasa asin. Gimana rasanya kalo gosong? Iihh, pasti sangat asin.

Canada : Al, yang malang. Ck. Ck. Ck. (sambil geleng-geleng kayak orang dugem).

Ruka : Author.

Erna : eh, Ruka. Ada apanya?

Ruka : lu dapet dari mana tuh tempe goreng gosong?

Erna : Ooh itu, itu kayaknya uda beberapa hari yang lalu deh. Itu gw yang masak tempe goreng.

Ruka : emank lo gak bisa masak apa? Bisa sampe gosong begitu!

Erna : bisa dong narator. Masa narator lupa sih kan gw yang selalu masakin makanan buat elo. Tuh tempe bisa jadi gosong itu karena gw ngelamun saat goreng. Jadi tuh tempe jadi gosong.(Curhatan **ASLI **seorang author)

Ruka : ngelamunin apa lo?

Erna : ngelamunin nihc fic.

Ruka : Ooh, jadi begitu. Eh, America dan N. Italy gimana tuh rasa tempe gorengnya? Mantap gak?

America : apaan yang mantab rasanya aja sama kayak Scone buatan England. Gw rasa dia England versi cewek deh. Sama-sama gak bisa masak!

N. Italy : betul, apa kata America. Vee~.

Erna : APA YANG KALIAN BILANG? GW GAK BISA MASAK. MASAKAN GW ITU JAUH LEBIH ENAK DIBANDING BUATAN ENGLAND. KARENA KALIAN TELAH MEMBUAT DARK GW KELUAR MAKA TERIMALAH AKIBATNYA! (ngelus-ngelus palu kesayangannya yang berat n gedenya nauzubillah...). KALIAN AKAN GW PULANGKAN DENGAN TIDAK AWESOME + TIDAK ELIT PULANG KENEGARA KALIAN MASING-MASING!

America N. Italy : GYAAA~ (kabur. Takut sama palunya author).

Ok, kita mulai saja ronde finalnya. Seperti biasa kursi ditarik satu dan hanya tertinggal satu. Lagu pun diputar dengan judul 'Oplosan'. Entah kenapa mendengar lagu Oplosan semua yang di dalam studio ikut goyang Oplosan ketika melihat Author + Ruka + Indonesia goyang Oplosan.

_**Tutupen botolmu, tutupen oplosanmu**_

_**Emanin nyawamu, ojo bok terus-teruskan**_

_**Mergane ora ono gunaneee**_

Semuanya goyang antusias

_**Tutupen botolmu, tutupen oplosanmu**_

_**Emanen nyawamu, ojo bok terus-teruskan**_

_**Mergane ora on-**_

Lagu seperti biasa di stop secara mendadak oleh Author. Semua berhenti bergoyang. Dan terlihat di arena permainan (anggap saja arena tinju. Soalnya dari tadi adegannya tinju-tinjuan, tendang-tendangan, jitak-jitakan, adu bacot, dan jangan lupakan cakar-cakaran ala JUPE dan DEPE. Artis dangdut paling bohai).

Dan terdengar kerasak-kerusuk di bangku penonton. terlihat semua orang (nation)pada ikut taruhan yang di catat oleh Hong Kong. Semua antusias mengikuti taruhan itu. Bek to de topik.

Di arena tinju (permainan) masih terdapat UK-e dengan Germany. Masih bertengkar. Author gak mau lihat yang begitu akhirnya dia bergabung sama nation yang sedang taruhan.

Di arena tinju(permainan) Ludwig berbisik pada Arthur

Germany : Bagaimana kalau hadiahnya kita bagi berdua?

England : Bagaimana bisa kan yang dicari pemenang?

Germany : Bisa. Tapi kamu mau gak?

England : Caranya?

Germany : Ada. Yang dicari orang yang duduk di kursi kan?

England : Iya. Tapi bagaimana?

Saat author berbalik dan melihat ke arena permainan(yang sekarang menjadi arena tinju). Author kaget melihat Ludwig dan Arthur duduk manis dikursi. Buang pikiran nista kalian. Arthur tidak dipangku oleh Ludwig kok, Begitu pula sebaliknya. Dia berbagi setengah kursi pada satu sama lain. Bagaimana bisa? Itu adalah cara gila Ludwig untuk menjadi pemenang bersama Arthur, tanpa melukai satu sama lain, hanya karena sebuah kursi. Author tersenyum kemudian bertepuk tangan. Merasa heran dengan sang Author para nation yang sedang taruhan pun menengok ke arena tinju (masih sama). Melihat Ludwig dan England duduk dikursi saling berbagi kursi.

Erna : Bagus kalian memang hebat dapat memikirkan cara ini. Ini adalah cara yang gw gunakan saat bermain 'Rebutan Kursi' dengan teman gw. Benar-benar pintar dapat memikirkan cara seperti ini. Pasti kalian sudah bikin kesepakatankan untuk membagi hadiahnya nantikan?

Germany + England : Iya, kok tausih tor. (dijawab bersamaan)

Erna : Ahahahahaha... Kalian salah sebenarnya hadiahnya bukan untuk kalian.

Germany dan England hanya ber'Aaahh' ria.

Erna : karena hadiahnya untuk sama-sama. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bareng-bareng. Karena hadiahnya adalah gw teraktir kalian makan Pecel Lele dan Pecel Ayam. Ayo jalan ke tempatnya.

All (minus germany dan england): Hore! Makan gratis!

Germany dan England masih bingung. Lalu kalau hadiahnya buat sama-sama terus untuk apa mereka rela tinju-tinjuan. Kalau kayak begini mending kalah di rode sebelumnya deh.

**FIN**

**Erna : jelek gak? Gw aja jijik bikinnya. Oke ini hanya fanfic jadi hanya untuk hiburan disela-sela waktu yang segang. Jadi apabila ada kesalahan ketik saya mohon maaf karena saya selesaikan sampai tengah malam. Tolong dimaklumin.**

**Gyaaa~ GAK LAMA LAGI PENGAMBILAN RAPOR.**

**Ruka : Tor inget capslock, Capslock. Nanti jebol lho.**

**Erna : AH MASA? OH IYA *matiin capslock* nah udah kan?**

**Ruka : nah gitu dong. Emank tadi ada apaan sih lu tor? Kok bisa teriak-teriak begitu?**

**Erna : gila tau gak! Bentar lagi uda mau deket pengambilan rapor.**

**Ruka : terus ada masalah apa?**

**Erna : masalahnya rapor gw merah!**

**Ruka : pasti kamu kurang belajarkan.**

**Tiba-tiba wang yao datang dan mempromosikan diri sebagai guru bimbel.**

**China : aiyaah! kalau kurang belajar makanlah makanan buatanku dan belajarlah denganku, aru!**

**Erna : aih, aih, China jangan promosi dulu! Gw blom jelasin. Sebenarnya gw gak kurang belajar. Nilai gw gak merah kok!**

**Ruka + China : Terus?**

**Erna : yang merah itu... itu... itu... SAMPUL RAPOR GW!**

**Ruka dan China hanya bisa cengo dikerjai habis-habisan sama author.**

**Erna : wkwkwkwk... senangnya bisa mengerjai kalian habis-habisan sampai bikin cengo kalian... udah jangan marah gw minta pohon maaf lahir dan batin. Kan bentar lagi masuk bulan ramadhan.**

**Indonesia tiba-tiba datang**

**Indonesia : Author yang bener itu mohon bukan pohon.**

**Erna : aih, nesia gak bisa di ajak barcanda nih. Uda jangan pada jutek gitu sama gw mending bantuin gw tutup nih cerita yang gajenya membahana badai.**

**Ruka, China, Nesia : Ok.**

**Erna : saya Author yang rada stress n gila. Kerena baru lari dari RSJ Grogol. Orang saya gak gila kok dimasukin ke situ sih. Mana di sana suster n dokternya gila juga gw hampir aja di suntik bius ama tuh dokter gila. Untung gw bisa kabur jadi gw balik deh ke alam dimana gw berada. Yap... disini... *Authornya curhat lagi***

**seperti kemarin saya minta komentar dan review nya.**

**Ruka, China, Nesia : tentang cerita gak jelas akal-akalan author sedeng itu. Yang uda bikin kepala kita setengah botak, dan alis England jadi rontok.**

**All : jadi... review dan komentarnya... please...**

**P.S. Author : RIVIEW DAN KOMENTARNYA! KALO GAK AKAN GW LEDAKIN RUMAH LO PADA! (ngancem sambil bawa-bawa 'BOM'). :v**


End file.
